


Shots And Sincerity

by yesimgay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, catra is still a catgirl though because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimgay/pseuds/yesimgay
Summary: college au where catra and adora are best friends secretly pining after each other. they get drunk and catra finally spills her feelings.





	Shots And Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written fanfics in years so im sorry if its bad lol but catradora is such a good ship

“Hey, ugly!”

A familiar voice rang through the halls of the school and pierced Adora’s ears. Every damn day. She had to make a scene every day.

Adora sighed and turned to see her ridiculously obnoxious best friend Catra approaching her who, of course, had a shit-eating grin on her face. The usual. The entire hallway looked towards the ruckus, but soon averted their eyes again. Every day Catra would have a different insult to greet Adora with- and every day she’d do it in the _least_ graceful way possible. Adora knew that nobody in this school really cared about her or Catra in the end, but she was still embarrassed nonetheless. Come to think of it, her best friend was particularly good at embarrassing her.

Catra grabbed Adora and pulled her under her arm, putting her in a head lock and ruffling her hair. It was in a nice ponytail with the front of her hair pinned back, complete with a bow. Well, at least, it _was_ until Catra came along and messed it up. Great, now she had to fix it. This was way too much of a common occurrence.

“Agh, c’mon, Catra! Can you not be obnoxious for like five seconds please?” She grumbled and weaseled her way out of Catra’s headlock, reaching into her crossbody bag to take out her handheld mirror, flipping it open to observe the mess that Catra had made. She quickly brushed back the flyaways and fixed herself up. She was wearing an outfit that complimented her hairstyle- a pink pleated skirt with a baggy white sweater, one that slouched off the shoulder, complete with white thigh-highs and light brown booties. She wasn’t always this girly, but some days she just felt like dressing up. Unlike her less-than-fashion savvy counterpart, who never wore anything but a t-shirt and jeans with combat boots, or something relating to that nature. Today she was wearing a plain purple t-shirt shirt, brown fitted khakis and her signature black combat boots. The only time she’d ever seen Catra dress up was when she wore a tux to one of their highschool dances- and, admittedly, she looked really good. She looked really good in her casual clothes, too, which is something Adora always admired about her- she could pull off just about anything.

“Aw, Adora. You know I’m just playing around. Don’t be such a grouch.”

Adora rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips. Catra was so annoying, but in the most endearing way.

“Whatever, dude. How was your day?” Adora inquired, leaning her back against the wall, crossing one ankle over the other casually. Catra’s eyes instinctively roamed her body, her legs, her frame, her face. She looked so good in that outfit. She had killer legs, and the sweater slipping off the shoulder gave way to her collar bone. The bow in her hair was adorable, too. God, Catra felt so fucking weird and so goddamn gay.

“Ugh. Don’t even get me started,” she growled, her ears pinning back against her head. “I had the worst classes today. Honestly, I’m proud of myself for not skipping off. Congratulate me.”

Adora gave a lackluster clap, one coated with sarcasm. 

“Catra, you paid good money to get into this college. If I see you skipping off like you did in highschool I won’t be very impressed.”

“Yea, yea, I got it.”

“Sure you do.”

The two exchanged smiles, and Catra fondled the straps of her backpack, tipping her weight onto her heels and rocking back and forth as she spoke.

“So, it’s finally fuckin’ Friday. How are we celebrating tonight? Isn’t your roommate out of town at the moment? Party at your place!” Catra snickered, dragging another eye roll out of Adora.

“No, no parties at my place. I’m not a party kind of girl anyways.”

“Buuuummmerrrr." Catra heaved a sigh, but Adora knew she wasn't actually annoyed. "Well, I have enough for a bottle of vodka if you wanted to get loose tonight and like, hang out or something. Please. I’m so bored, like, all the time. Plus I miss you.”

Adora smirked. “We went to get coffee yesterday, dummy. It hasn’t even been 24 hours.”

“Uh, yeah. And?”

Adora felt her heart skip a beat. Knowing that Catra was so fond of her always made her feel so special. She should know that Catra cared about her dearly by now, though. They did grow up together, after all. They’ve been best friends since they were kids, and nobody in the entire world could penetrate the bond they had built over the years. Catra just wasn't one to express her emotions often, so when she told Adora that she missed her, she must have meant it. Sure, they’ve had some falling outs, some tough times, but in the end.. they were best friends, and they enjoyed each others company quite a lot.

“You are so clingy,” Adora’s smirk grew wider, taunting Catra now- maybe to get her back for messing up her hair. “But, Yea, I’d love to. That sounds like a good time. It’s been a while since I’ve let loose. It’s also been a while since you’ve been to my dorm. My roommate is always there and I don’t want to bother her, since you are so… _you_. You honestly don’t know how to be quiet.”

Adora’s words got nothing but a laugh from Catra, who was sticking out her tongue playfully. |

“You love me.”

“Hm. Maybe.” 

Adora pushed herself off of the wall, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. “Well, I’ve got some homework to do before I can have any fun, so just pop down later, maybe around six or seven? And if you’re gonna take the bus to the liquor store, just be careful.”

Catra noted the concern in Adora’s voice. She always did worry about her an awful lot. It might be due to the fact that Catra was often very reckless. Acting on a whim was just part of her personality. So, naturally, Adora worried about her. It didn't help that Adora was one to worry anyways. Catra found it very touching, though she’d never actually voice her sincere feelings like that. _Ugh_. Feelings. She’d rather push them to the side and do everything to avoid acknowledging their existence. She shot finger guns at Adora and turned her back to her, lifting a hand into the air to give a half-assed wave as she walked away.

“Okay! See you tonight, princess!”

Princess.

Catra always called Adora princess to get on her nerves. She was such an over-achiever and it was a way of playfully insulting her and calling her a priss, but Adora’s cheeks lit up every time she heard it come from Catra’s lips. She sometimes revelled in an imaginary scenario where she was calling her princess endearingly..not to tease.

She had no idea why she wanted that, or why her deepest desires had to be so. _like that_ , but she tried not to think about it. In fact, she tried not to think about the possibility of Catra as a romantic partner at all, even though the idea crept into her mind more often than not. She ignored it, partly because she hadn’t exactly figured out that she really liked girls (or, at least.. she denied it and the agglomeration of gay thoughts she’d had about women since childhood) and partly because she doubted that Catra felt that way about her. Yeah, they were best friends, but something told her Catra didn’t want her in that way. Not that she thought herself as undesirable, but Catra was never one to express her emotions, at least not in the traditional ways. She expressed it through sarcasm and blunt humour, so Adora was never exactly certain what her _true_ feelings were. She forced the thought out of her mind, shaking her head vigorously, before heading down the hall and out the front doors to walk back to her dorm.

~

Adora’s hand began cramping from all of the writing she was doing. She had so much homework, and of course, she needed to get it done on time considering the kind of person she was. She’d been working for hours now, and didn’t even realize the clock was nearing 7:00PM. Catra would show up soon. That is, if she wasn't late, which was a possibility too. She wasn't the most punctual person. Adora finished up her work and began packing her books away, clearing the kitchen table so that the place didn’t look like a state when Catra arrived. She glanced around the room, her eyes scanning her surroundings to make sure that the place looked nice and clean. She didn’t want to be seen as embarrassingly messy or anything. The dishes weren’t done, but she didn’t have time for that, and she'd hoped Catra wouldn’t care. Then again, why would Catra care. Catra's place was.. disorganized, to say the least. She kept it clean, but the mess of trinkets and useless items that Catra had acquired over the last year was ridiculous and a total waste of money. Then again, that was just her opinion. 

Adora's thoughts were interrupted by the jiggling of the doorknob, and soon enough, Catra busted in with a 1 litre bottle of vodka in her hand and grocery bags hanging on her forearm.

“I’m here! The party can finally begin!” She announced, a huge grin on her face. She entered into the room and shut the door behind her with her foot, placing her items on the kitchen table. Adora blinked, looking down at the grocery bags.

“Hey! Uhh.. what’s in the bags?” She asked, titling her head to the side and quirking a brow.

“Well,” Catra smiled, reaching into one of the bags, unveiling a strawberry cheesecake. “I splurged on this. I know it’s your favourite, and I know we might get drunk munchies, so I figured why not. Yea, yea- don’t say it. I should be more frugal with my money, I hear you- but I figured it would be a nice surprise.”

Adora’s mouth hung open and her eyes seemed to sparkle and glaze over with excitement. She loved cheesecake, _especially_ strawberry cheesecake. Catra seemed to know every little thing about her. How kind of her to buy the alcohol and a cheesecake for them both.

“Woah! Thank you! That’s gonna be so yummy! I’ll pay you back.”

“No need, dork. I bought it because I wanted you to have it, not so that you could pay me back at a later date.”

Catra carried the cake over to the fridge, opening it and sliding the cake onto the middle rack. She turned and kicked her foot to shut the refrigerator door, which was so typical of her. No grace, no class, no consideration for anyone elses things. Just her acting like she owned the place. Honestly, it was charming in a puzzling way. Maybe Adora just found everything Catra did charming. Catra made her way back to the table, twisting off the cap of the Smirnoff ice bottle.

“So, how we doin’ this? We taking shots?”

Adora scoffed. “Catra, you know I can’t take shots.”

“Pussy.”

“I am NOT a pussy! It burns the back of my throat.”

“Pfft,” Catra snickered, rolling her eyes back. “I knew that, so I picked up some sprite so you could mix some drinks.” She pulled a litre of sprite out of the other grocery bag, placing it down on the table. Adora smiled, crossing her arms.

“Geez, you know me so well.”

“I do.” Catra agreed, waltzing over to Adora’s kitchen cupboards, opening them and searching for a glass for Adora to put her drink in. She found a tall one, fairly big in size, then proceeded to open the drawers below the counter to search for a spoon. She obtained both items and brought them over to the table, placing them down on the surface.

“Since you’re a pussy and you don’t have any shot glasses..” Catra began, and saw Adora open her mouth to argue with that statement, but Catra cut her off before she could do so. “I’m just gonna take swigs out of the bottle. I’ve done it before.”

“You’d better not make yourself sick.”

“Nah, nah. I can handle my alcohol, trust me.” Catra assured Adora to ease her mind.

With that, she tipped the bottle up and took a swig of it, drinking the equivalent of a shot, only wincing slightly at the sour taste of pure liquor. Adora wondered how she did that. Whenever Adora attempted to take a shot, she’d lose herself to the bitter taste, and the burn in the back of her throat was often unbearable. Maybe Catra had superpowers, or something. Or she was just way cooler than Adora. Probably the latter. Catra went straight to work and poured some vodka into the glass for Adora. 

“Hey! Woah, too much! I like when I can’t even taste the vodka.” Adora chimed in, swatting Catra’s hands in an effort to make her stop pouring.

“Oh my god, princess.” Catra rolled her eyes again, laying the bottle down and grabbing the sprite, filling the rest of the glass with the fizzy drink. Adora tried her hardest not to let her cheeks flush red.

“You’re not gonna get drunk on a drop of vodka and sprite. You gotta live a lil, dude.” Catra insisted. She picked up the spoon and stirred Adora’s drink for her, sliding the glass over to Adora once she was finished. She brought her fingers to her mouth, throwing a chefs kiss into the air.

“Voila, your drink. Only the finest of drinks we have here.”

Adora snorted. “You’re stupid. Are you already drunk or something?”

“No, I’m just naturally hilarious.”

“Uh huh. Sure. You’re so funny. I’m in stitches.”

Adora had sarcasm lingering in her voice, but Catra was used to that. They teased each other as a way of expressing love. Both knew that the qualities they were mocking were actually qualities they loved about each other, so they had no trouble messing around. 

Adora lifted the glass, sipping it to test the drink. Smacking her lips together, she scrunched up her face. A little too much vodka for her liking, but she had to drink it now. She guessed it wouldn’t be too bad.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Catra inquired, placing a hand on her hip.

“Hmm. Well, I didn’t really think that far ahead,” Adora admitted, glancing around the room. “But.. maybe we could play a card game, or something. I have a deck of cards.”

“Boooooring!” Catra scoffed in disgust. She eyed the television. “How about we watch T.V? We can flip through the channels and make fun of shitty infomercials or something. Hell, anything is fun to watch when you’re drunk.” 

Adora paused and nodded in agreement, taking another sip from her drink before wandering over to the television and turning it on. Catra’s eyes wandered about her outfit again when Adora wasn’t looking, admiring how much time and effort Adora put into making herself look good. Compared to Adora, Catra was a little slack in the fashion department. Then again, her style differed from her best friends style. Catra’s eyes wandered down to her thigh highs, and she made note of how good her legs were again. Long, pretty, shapely- and the stockings really complimented that. Not only that, but the sweater, her hair- everything. Catra tugged at the collar of her shirt and cleared her throat, silencing the thoughts. She had them way too frequently and way too often for her liking.

‘No, idiot. She’s your best friend, cut that shit out.’ She scolded herself internally, reminding herself not to gawk at the pretty girl in front of her. But it was so hard not to. I mean, look at her.

“Alright!” Adora turned around again, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels to see what was on. Catra took another swig from the flask, bringing it and Adora’s drink over to the couch, setting it down on the coffee table. She also grabbed the sprite and the spoon so that they wouldn’t have to get up from the couch once they got settled, unless they wanted cake.

“What’s on?” Catra asked, watching the television screen as Adora flipped through the channels. She finally stopped switching channels when she saw an infomercial for some stupid useless product.

“Ha, this looks funny. Lets watch it.”

“Ah, ah.” Catra shook her finger, reaching for Adora’s drink and handing it to her. “Infomercials are funniest when you’re drunk.”

She didn’t want to seem like she was pressuring Adora, but Catra was already two shots in and Adora had taken a measly two sips from her drink. She didn’t want to be the only one drunk here, because it’s no fun when the other person is sober and you’re just being a drunken fool. Then again, it didn’t take much for Adora to get drunk, since she was such a lightweight and didn’t drink that often. Adora grinned and took another sip of her drink, followed by another one, until the glass was a little less than half empty. She held it in her hand, laying the remote down on the coffee table, settling herself onto the couch cushion. She crossed her legs daintily, resting her head on the back of the couch and sighing.

“Sooo much homework, Catra.” She murmured, sipping her drink casually. Catra chuckled, plopping down next to her on the couch, bringing one leg up and tucking her foot under her own thigh snugly. Not as classy as Adora, but hey, she didn’t really care.

“I hear ya.” Catra agreed, lifting the bottle into the air and clinking it against Adora’s glass, taking another shot straight from the bottle, followed by another directly after.

“Uhhh.” Adora quirked a brow, furrowing them at her best friend. “Catra, no offence, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do homework. At least, not completely or on time.”

Catra just snorted. “Look, sister, I have better things to do than homework.”

“Oh, really? Like what?”

Catra paused, thinking for a moment. What _did_ she do? She usually just lazed around and watched YouTube videos, or sat down to do some doodling. She was quite the artist, but she didn’t show off her work that often. Come to think of it, she really didn’t have much going on. With a simple shrug, she took another swig from the bottle. Adora just smiled- something about Catra’s recklessness, her free rein and outlook on the world intrigued her. It wasn’t as square as Adora’s. She envied the freedom that Catra had from the restraints of her own mind. Or, at least, she gave off the impression that nothing bothered her.

“Hey, slow down. You’re gonna make yourself sick.” Adora warned the feline beside her, taking the bottle out of her hands and setting it down as she finished off her first drink. The bottom was a little sour, as expected. Catra scowled as the bottle was snatched from her hand. She pinned her ears back. But.. perhaps Adora was right. Adora was always right.

Adora hummed softly, setting her glass down onto the table, pouring some vodka into it. A little more than she usually would- she really did have to catch up to Catra, who was five shots in now, because that girl had absolutely no self control. Good thing Catra picked up the 1 litre bottle, because a simple flask would have disappeared in no time with Catra around. She finished mixing her drink and sat back against the couch again, sighing contently. Sipping every so often, she tried to get the drink into her so that she wasn’t the only sober one here. Catra rested her arm atop the back of the couch, watching Adora sip her drink. Adora’s eyes wandered to Catra’s face- Catra was visibly buzzed, her eyes a little glazed over- Catra wasn’t exactly sober anymore. Adora felt a little tingle of something, too. Her cheeks were getting warm at the realization that Catra was just watching her. She’d hoped the fact that she was drinking would be a good cover for her crimson cheeks. After all, people do get flushed when they drink, right?

“Oooh, so dainty. So ladylike.” Catra grinned, slipping her tongue between her teeth playfully, showing off her fangs.

“Oh, shut up.” Adora giggled, nudging her best friends shoulder. She turned her attention to the television and Catra turned her attention to the screen, too, a little curious to see what the informercial was about. Adora had turned on a network for informercials, so they would play out one after the other.

“Oh my god, the banoodle.” Catra chortled, heaving a breath. “Do you remember this?”

“Who can forget the banoodle, Catra. It was a revolutionary innovation that changed the way society stored food forever.”

Adora realized that she had finished off her second drink now, getting to the bottom a lot quicker than before. She leaned forward to mix up another one.

“You sure you don’t want me to mix you a drink or something? Like, you’re just drinking vodka straight.”

“Nahhh!” Catra leaned forward and grabbed the bottle, swigging down another shot of vodka. “This is the best way to do it. You get the best results.”

“Catra! I said slow down!” Adora took the bottle from her again and sighed. That girl never listened to her. She did things on her own accord, and that was that.

“Hmm. You suck.” Catra teased, but Adora just ignored her. She poured some vodka into her glass, and Catra’s ears twitched and wiggled as the glass clinked together.

"Hey. You should try to take a shot.” Catra insisted. 

“Catra, you know I can’t take a shot. I told you this.”

“No, no, look.” Catra leaned forward and took Adora’s glass, that had about a centimetre of vodka at the bottom. Adora hadn’t gotten to mixing it with the sprite just yet.

“Not a full shot or anything, man. Just a little one. C’mon, pussy.” She handed the glass to Adora and gave a hazy smile. Adora allowed a growl to escape from her throat, squinting her eyes at Catra. That girl always challenged her, and Adora would always take the bait, too. She eyed the vodka in the bottom of the glass for a few moments, really thinking about her decision. Should she do this? I mean, it wouldn’t kill her, would it? She paused for another moment before tipping her head up and drinking it all in one go, immediately seizing up, sticking her tongue out and wincing in disgust.

“Blegh!! God, that’s so gross!” Her shoulders were tense until they eventually relaxed, but her throat still burned.

“Hell yea!” Catra exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I applaud you! Good job, dork.”

Adora kept her tongue stuck out, glaring at Catra. “My throat burns! Ugh, why do you make me do these things.”

“I didn’t make you do anything, princess. I just suggested it. You did it yourself.”

With a scoff, Adora looked away from Catra, crossing her arms.  
' _God, stop calling me that._ ' Adora thought to herself. It gave her butterflies, and it was intensely hard to ignore when Catra kept doing it. She couldn’t exactly tell her not to- what would she say? I feel things when you call me pet names? That’s, for lack of a better word, _gay_. Besides, a part of her really liked it. Catra didn’t call anyone else any pet names- even if it was in a condescending manner, she felt pretty special to gain the affection of an otherwise stone cold feline. She eventually turned back to Catra once her blush died down, looking at the screen.

“Hey, Catra. The Sticky Buddy informercial.” She pointed to the screen, her vision beginning to become a little less clear and focused. She was definitely buzzed. Catra, on the other hand, looked completely drunk at this point. Not dangerously loaded, but definitely drunk. Catra turned her head to the television and laughed.

“Maaan..I mean, I get that some of these products are useful and stuff.. but come ooon. They make the infomercial so cringey and bad, I’d never actually buy the product because I’d be too busy laughing at the reminder of the infomercial in my head.”

“Yeah, I know..” Adora giggled. She felt a whoozy kind of happiness building inside her as each moment passed, and she couldn’t help but giggle. She was more of a giddy drunk, whereas Catra was more relaxed and slow when intoxicated. Another example of how completely different they were. Polar opposites, but best friends with an unbreakable bond. Opposites really do attract.

Catra’s eyes averted from the screen and to her best friend, almost instinctively at this point. Adora didn’t know it, but Catra spent the majority of her time with her admiring her beauty. She often called her ugly- playfully, of course- in an attempt to hide her true feelings. Obviously, Adora wasn’t ugly. Far from it. Adora knew it, too, and rightfully so. It was just another way to mess with her. When you’re best friends for 22 years, you just have that kind of bond.

“Oh my god, Adora.” Catra piped up, her ears perking up with a sudden realization.

“Huh?”

Adora watched Catra get up from the couch and wander over to the fridge, opening it and taking out the cheesecake, holding it in the air like this was the lion king or something.

“We have cake!” She exclaimed loudly. She had forgotten all about the cake. 

Adora’s face lit up, and she gasped. They _did_ have cake. Catra looked through the drawers for a fork, but could only find one. She noticed that the rest of the forks were in the sink waiting to be washed.

“Man, Adora. Do your dishes. There’s only one fork.”

Adora snorted, covering her mouth as her shoulders bounced while laughed. “Oh, uh, sorry. Yea, I hate doing dishes so I kind of only do them when I HAVE to. Usually my roommate does them.. but since she’s gone, they’ve just been piling up.”

Catra smirked and brought the cake over, placing it on the coffee table beside their drinks, and setting the fork down beside it.

“And you get on my ass for being lazy? Hypocrite much?”

“Hey.. shhhh. I’m not perfect.” Adora shushed Catra, nudging her shoulder again, but this time with her hand, pushing her lightly. Catra grinned, looking at Adora, her stare admittedly lingering for a little longer than intended. _You’re perfect to me_. Catra’s thoughts intruded her subconscious, but she quickly looked away and pushed the thought out of her head. Like she’d been doing for years now.

Adora looked towards her empty glass. She poured up another drink, taking a few sips from it before placing it down again. She eyed the strawberry cheesecake. Catra glimpsed to her and saw how excited she was- she was always a bit of a foodie, especially when it came to sweets. She had a big sweet tooth, and Catra knew this, so every time her birthday or christmas rolled around, she’d get a plethora of sweets from Catra. She’s been doing it for years now, so Adora just expects chocolate or some other type of sugary goodness whenever a special occasion comes around.

Catra popped off the plastic lid, forgetting about a knife to cut the cake. She was too lazy to get up again, and a knife plus two drunk people didn’t sound too smart. Besides, she wasn’t entirely sure Adora had a clean one anyways. She scooped up a section of the cake with the fork, making sure to gather the strawberries placed on top, holding the fork out to Adora. Catra’s intent was to have Adora take the fork and eat it herself, but Adora just stared at it, seemingly in thought. Catra quirked a brow at her. Eventually, she leaned in and took the bite into her mouth with Catra still holding the fork out to her, having Catra practically feed her. She giggled as she ate the cheesecake and licked her lips.

“Oh! Yummy!”

Catra blinked once. That was.. _so_ adorable. Oh god. Catra turned to the cake again, and sank the fork into it, gathering another bite of it and holding it out to Adora's mouth. The blonde gave a sweet smile, opening her mouth and eating the piece of cake offered to her. She chewed slowly, humming softly, obviously very content. 

“Its good?” Catra asked, knowing the answer to an obvious question. Adora nodded, taking the fork from Catra’s hand, getting another piece of the cake onto the fork.

“Here,” she guided the fork towards Catra’s mouth, holding it out for her to bite. She cupped her hand beneath the fork to catch any crumbs, nodding towards Catra. “Go ahead, try it.”

Both were perfectly capable of feeding themselves, but.. something about this was a little more fun. Catra’s eyes wandered to Adora’s, and she stared at them as she opened her mouth and ate the piece of cheesecake, not breaking eye contact with Adora. Fuck, her eyes were a gorgeous sky blue, and it was hard not to get lost in them. Catra’s cheeks burned red as she swallowed the cake, clearing her throat and quickly averting her gaze, rubbing the back of her neck. She needed more alcohol.

She took the bottle and took her 5th…6th? swig. She’d lost count. Everything was a little fuzzier and warmer. Adora just smiled, setting the fork down and taking a few more drinks out of her glass. The two were silent for a moment- that was such an intimate moment, and Catra wasn’t the best at handling intimacy, despite secretly loving it.

“Well? Was it good?” Adora inquired, tilting her head and trying to get a good look at Catra’s face.

“Oh, um, yea! It was really good. Real good.” She nodded, grinning. “You didn’t have to feed me, though, you know. Like, I’m a grown woman.”

Adora just hummed softly in response, not saying a word, but the smile on her face said enough. Her eyes wandered to her drink, and she finished it off in a matter of minutes. 3 drinks and 1 shot in, she was officially drunk. Her tolerance was never very high. Catra took another swig of the stuff, and the bottle was soon going to be empty.

“Woah, we like, finished that off really quick.” Catra observed, looking at what was left in the bottle.

“Pfft. Correction.. YOU finished it off.” 

“We both did. I think we’re both drunk, Adora.”

“Whaaat? I ain’t drunk,” Adora tried to defend herself and her sobriety, but hiccuped immediately after speaking, not helping her case. “Hmm...okay. Maybe. A lil.”

“Maybe a lot.” Catra couldn’t help but laugh. Adora was so fucking cute like this. She was cute all the time, though. And smart. And kind. And.. just all around perfect.

Adora stretched out her arms and lifted them above her head, taking out her ponytail and letting her hair fall onto her shoulders. She removed the bow and set it down, smoothing out her hair.

“Ah. That’s better.”

Catra didn't see Adora with her hair down very often. She preferred to wear it in a ponytail. It was kind of just her signature thing. Sometimes she'd accessorize the style with a bow or a headband or something, keeping it fresh. Adora shifted her weight onto Catra, resting her cheek unto the other girls shoulder, sighing with contentment. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and so was Catra. The feline glanced down at her, and she took the time to relish in the moment. Adora resting on her shoulder. Everything was quiet, except for the hum of the television in the background, but they weren’t paying attention to that anymore. Catra felt her heart beating a little faster than usual..

Suddenly, Adora looked up at her with that smile that often made Catra weak in the knees.

“Hey, I like, love you Catra. You’re so soft…”

Catra blinked once, not knowing how to respond to the sudden rush of affection from Adora.

“Hey.. I, uh, love you too..” Catra mumbled, a little shy to say the words out loud. "I'm..soft? Damn, I didn't know. Must be all the fur."

Adora stared at her and giggled yet again- she was full of laughter tonight. Typical Catra, washing away a compliment with sarcastic humour. She was so facetious. Adora shifted closer to Catra, sitting up a little. She seemed to be eyeing Catra's ears quite a bit.

“What? What is it?” Catra questioned Adora, secretly wondering what the hell her motives were. Was her hair messy or something? Then again, it kind of always was. 

“Hmmmm.”

She lifted her hand and placed it behind one ear, scratching gently. She began massaging it slowly, and it surfaced a very positive reaction from Catra. Her throat rumbled with a loud purr, and she leaned into Adora’s touch, completely melting into it. Adora had been aware that Catra’s ears were her weak spot for a long time now. There were nights when they had sleepovers and Catra couldn’t get to sleep, and Adora would scratch behind her ears to settle her down. Soon enough, the kitten would be dozing and Adora would be listening to those sweet little purrs. It was therapeutic for the both of them, really. Her smile widened, and she watched a completely submissive Catra lean into her touch, something she didn’t see very often.

“You like that so much, don't you.” Adora spoke softly, and watched Catra open her eyes a little, although they were still lidded. She stared at Adora intently, her eyes wandering her face. Adora tilted her head with a loving smile and closed her eyes. She liked making Catra feel good. She always tried to make her feel good. Whether it be ear massages, words of comfort or words of encouragement, Adora felt it was almost her responsibility to make her best friend feel good. Catra blinked, looking down for a while. The soft purrs still rumbled from her lips. _I like YOU so much_. Catra’s thoughts were bombarding her brain at this point. Her and Adora have gotten drunk together plenty of times. They always got a bit touchy, but never overstepping the best friend boundaries line. Something about tonight, though, was making it particularly difficult for Catra to keep her thoughts inside. Maybe it was the way Adora looked tonight. Maybe it was the way she smiled at her. She didn't know, but it was getting increasingly harder.  
Silence fell before them like a blanket, and no words were spoken for a couple of minutes. Just Catra’s long, drawn out purrs, and Adora’s giggling here and there. Unbeknownst to Adora, Catra was trying to gather the courage to speak. She had something she needed to get off her chest, she decided, and it was coming out whether she liked it or not. God, she was really gonna regret this in the morning. Her voice slashed the silence.

"Adora." She said her name abruptly, trying to get her attention. Adora's eyes opened again, her fingers still working behind Catra's ears. 

"Yeah?" She switched to the other ear, massaging that one too. Catra purred even louder and attempted not to be distracted by how much she loved getting her ears scratched. Her chest felt heavy with words she needed to say, though. She reached her hand to gently grab Adora's wrist, and brought her hand down from behind her ear. Adora tilted her head, her smile transitioning to a look of confusion. 

"Hey? Why'd you stop me? Do you not like it anymore?" She pouted.

"No, I like it, its just.." Catra began, but the second half of her sentence trailed off into an incoherent mumble. This was so much harder than it seemed in the movies. Her heart was thumping so hard that she felt it might burst right out of her chest. There was a long silence, before she finally mustered up the courage to get the words out.

“…I’m tired of pretending I don’t like you.” She spoke softly, avoiding eye contact with Adora, and instead looking down at her lap.

“Huh?” Adora was a little confused. Naturally, she had no idea why Catra was struggling getting her words out. It was so unlike Catra- she was always so rowdy and loudmouthed. Seeing her quiet and subdued was just uncanny.

“I’m..ugh..” Catra began, but the rest of her words trailed off again. Get it out, just get it out. You’ve been wanting to say this for YEARS. Adora was the one Catra thought about day in and day out. She occupied Catra’s mind like no other person ever has. Catra felt safe and comfortable with her, something she had never felt with anyone else. And every time she looked into those light blue eyes the feelings bubbled up inside her more and more, to the point where she was about to burst if she didn’t just say something.

“I’m..” Catra lifted her head, gazing into the blondes eyes once again. They were absolutely hypnotic. She gulped, turning her body to face Adora, using all the strength and courage she had in her. _Please don’t hate me for this_. The sentence raced through her mind over and over.

“I’m.. tired.” Catra spoke lowly, lifting her hand up to cup Adora’s cheek, inching in closer to her face. Her eyes were focused on the blondes lips. They looked soft and extremely kissable- but that was something Catra noticed _ages_ ago, from many occasions where she'd just stared at Adoras lips as she spoke. Adora’s face was plastered with confusion, but her cheeks were burning a deep crimson. Catra leaned in closer, letting her instincts take over. “I’m tired of pretending..” she whispered against Adora’s lips, and finally sealed a kiss, pressing her lips to Adora’s, like she’d been wanting to do for _so fucking long_.

She felt fireworks explode inside of her, and her entire body heated, the tip of her tail quivering with delight. She held the kiss for only a few moments, but it felt like a goddamn eternity. Adora’s eyes widened, before lidding slowly. There was a whirlwind of feelings going on inside her, too. Her heart was pumping incredibly fast, and her cheeks were burning. Every fear that she’d ever had about Catra not wanting her.. was suddenly gone. Catra’s lips.. they felt so good against hers.. it felt so.. right.

Catra slowly pulled away, staring at Adora, whos mouth lay agape.

“I-I’m sorry, I-“ She stammered, beginning to apologize- but before she could say anything, Adora grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her lips against hers again, and Catra could FEEL the yearning in the kiss- she could feel Adora’s desire through her body language, and in that moment, she was no longer uncertain of Adora’s feelings towards her. She kissed the blonde back with all she had in her, and it was pure and unadulterated bliss for a few moments. After a while, the two (reluctantly) pulled away to catch their breath, Adora’s fists still bunched up, gripping the collar of Catra’s shirt. She slowly released her grip, allowing her hands to relax, blinking twice. The two were completely dumbfounded, staring into each other’s eyes and searching for answers.

“Y-“ Catra choked, clearing her throat, seemingly unable to get the words out once again. “You.. aren’t just drunk, are you?” She questioned Adora, wanting to rectify that her desire was real and not just the result of being intoxicated.

“No..” Adora shook her head, her mouth hanging open in awe. “Well- I am drunk, but- these feelings.. I mean.. they’re completely real..they've.. always been real.” Her voice was soft and tender, her eyes gentle and sincere. “Catra..how long have you..liked me?”

Catra’s eyes lidded, a gentle smile sneaking onto her face. She was filled with excitement, relief, and desire all at once. She traced her fingers down Adora’s arm, all the way down to her hand, where she slid her fingers into the crevices of Adora’s, entwining their fingers. She wanted to tell Adora about all the feelings she’s ever felt, all the times she had pined after her, all the dreams she’s had, all the things she never said- but all she could mutter was “So. Fucking. Long.”

Adora’s face lit up, and her entire face was practically stained red at this point. Catra, being the snide asshole she is, just _had_ to point it out. She pressed the tip of her nose to Adora’s, nuzzling it ever so softly.

“You’re all red, Adora.”

“Hey! Shut up!” The blonde stumbled over her words, tightening the grip she had on Adora’s hand. She soon lost herself to laughter, falling into the crook of Catra’s neck, hiding her face from sight. Catra wasn’t just drunk off the alcohol now- she was drunk off of Adora. She actually fucking _kissed_ her. She couldn't even remember how long she's wanted to kiss Adora. She can't remember the first time she felt the want to- she just knew that it crept up on her and, suddenly, she couldn't stop thinking about it. If Catra could tell her fourteen year old self that this was going to happen in the future, she would absolutely lose her little gay mind. Catra brought her hand up to stroke Adora’s hair, running her fingers through her blonde locks, a smile perpetually written on her face. She couldn’t believe it, her best friend had feelings for her. After all this time. Adora couldn't believe it, either- Catra actually _like_ liked her. She was dazed and astonished, unable to process the entire situation fully- so she just laid against Catra, more comfortable in her arms than any place on earth.

The two remained like that for a while. Catra held Adora, rocking her back and forth, the two of them feeling relieved and happy. It was like a dream come true. Finally, their feelings were out in the open. And it felt so, so good.


End file.
